


cum.exe

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Robotics, Robots, Sex Tapes, Solo, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton has an exhibitionism kink, but his manager doesn't allow him to do porn. Mettaton finds a way to bend the rules while seeming innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cum.exe

     You were off the stage as soon as the cameras stopped rolling. Being in front of the spotlight and so many adoring fans was certainly exciting, in every way, and you needed some release. Picking up the pace, you hurried back to your suite at the MTT Resort.

     You had begged your manager to let you do an Adult TV special on MTT Live, but no amount of ass kissing (or at least offers of ass kissing) would convince them. "Absolutely not, Mettaton! Your show is family friendly, and having a split audience would hurt the ratings!" They explained. If only you weren't on contract...

     Once you got into your room you immediately stripped out of your fancy red suit, turned on some sweet tunes, and laid on your plush bed with your sparkly pink MTT Brand cell phone. You checked your social media, accepted all the new requests, and glanced through the notifications. You gently toyed with the panel on the side of your waist. The show was live less than an hour ago and already there were thousands of comments. So many people were watching you, so many people loved you. You felt the power in your wires surge briefly and decided to open the panel and flip one of the switches. Your hips shifted, exposing your synthetic genitals. You were tired of only getting off behind closed doors, you needed to feel someone's gaze on you. Frustrated, you slid your fingers along your crease to coax out the lubricant reserves.

      _!!_ You gasped when you found a couple lewd comments. You loved knowing that there were always at least a few viewers getting off to your show, even if you weren't being overly sexual on camera.

      _On camera._

     You suddenly got a great idea. You opened up the camera on your phone and checked yourself out. "Oh, my.." Your hand was already glistening pink from rubbing yourself. You took a couple selfies, but it wasn't right. You considered calling a friend to get off with, but that wasn't enough, either. You wanted an AUDIENCE. You wondered if you could get away with streaming yourself? But no, tempting as it was, that was too obvious.

     You decided it would be a better idea record yourself now and post it as if you meant to send it to someone in secret. Then you could have fun again seeing everyone react to your "accident." Ughh. You felt the power in your body rush again. You put on your best 'porn star' attitude and turned the camera to video mode to begin recording.

     "Aaahhh, oh yess..." You moaned out, slipping your fingers into your glittery pussy. Your camera-holding hand trembled a bit as the static in your head increased thinking of how many viewers are gonna get off to seeing you fuck yourself like this. You licked your lips, turning up your saliva setting by a few values.

     "Mmmhh, it feels SSSO good!!" You started pumping your fingers in and out, your hips rolling with the motion. "Ahh, ah- ahh!" You were going to make all your biggest fans cum their pants with this video. You moved the camera for a close up on the action and spilled out your words, "Look at how wet I'm getting, mmh! You're doing this to me, you naughty monster!! Ahhhnn.." You made sure the sticky glittery lube squished around loudly while you fingered yourself. You stretched your arm back out to get the rest of your body back in the shot, as you writhed against your hand.

     You arch your back and let your hips grind into your hand, "Ohhh, fuck yess!! Ahhh!" It seems your stats are within range to cum, so you prepare for the big moment you're sure everyone will drool at...

     "Oh, my! I'm- I'm going to cum, ahh!" You brought the camera in for a close up again, your fluids leaking out, "Oh, yes!! Oh, YESS!!" You shouted as you immediately turned up the lube release and ran cum.exe. You let your speech moan out loudly as your power surged and the fluids squirted out of your pulsing entrance. Your hips bucked against your hand a few more times before resuming normal processes.

     "Mmmmmm..." You slid your fingers around in the messy pink goo and brought them up to your face. You noted your appearance in the mirrored camera display. Your sex hair always looks so great. You spread your fingers and watched the sticky lube string apart, making sure the glitter caught the light. "Look at this mess I've made, darling," you said with a smug grin. You stuck your tongue out and licked up the slimy digits before gliding them into your mouth and fellating them. "Mmmmhh," you pulled them out with a slurping sound. "I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, darling.. Let's do it again some time." You winked at the camera and turned it off.

     You smiled in anticipation as you got ready to send it to the social media upload. You captioned it " _I really enjoyed your video, so I hope you'll enjoy mine as well! xox_ "

     "That should be convincingly innocent enough." You clicked Post and put your phone down to wait for the excitement.

     You continued to massage your clit while you waited, enjoying your secret plan. The glittery lube spread around perfectly and had you moaning a bit. You grabbed your phone and used the smooth screen as a mirror to admire your sexy sex face. You stuck your tongue out as you picked up speed, when the screen lit up. You opened the notification and found the video had already been shared over 600 times and counting. The phone kept vibrating in your palm. You scrolled through some of the comments as you felt your internal temperature rise.

" _OMG!!_ "

" _i justcame_ "

" _help im @ work nd just popped a huge boner_ "

" _...oh_ "

" _*sWEATS*_ "

" _I FEEL LIKE THIS WAS MADE JUST FOR ME @u@_ "

" _WHOS THE LUCKY MONSTER THIS WAS MEANT FOR???!!!_ "

     You moaned just from looking at these. All of these people watched you fingerfuck yourself. All of them were totally getting off on it. Your artificial lungs began pumping the air in and out of your lungs faster. The thrill of everyone seeing you... you felt another surge. The phone continuously vibrated for each new notification.

     You threw your head back and moaned as you slid your fingers back in; your sensitivity settings multiplied with your excitement. "Ahhh! AHhhHHNN!" Your volume rose dramatically as you scrolled through a few more comments. You stopped looking when you noticed it hit 1000 notifications and instead lowered the vibrating device to rub against your clit while you desperately fingered your dripping hole. The pulsing vibrations sent all the right data straight to your head and kept you teetering on the edge of a full surge while you ground against the phone. You were literally getting off to your fans' excitement.

     Suddenly, cum.exe kicked in on it's own, and you lost control of your body. You cried out as your back arched and your hips frantically thrust against the cell phone. Your pussy spasmed around your fingers and more pink fluid spurted out as your mind filled with static. "AHHNNNN!!~"

     You rode out the last of your high against your still vibrating cell phone and groaned in contentedness. This was definitely the best time you've ever had getting off.

     You wipe your phone off on the bed before opening the social media app and typing out a new status, " _Oopsie!! xox_ " as if _that_ was an accident...

     You'd deal with your manager later, for now you needed to recharge. You would have a long day sorting out all the rumours tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be allowed to write fanfiction. But I really wanted to see this done. (Originally I wanted Mettaton to be with someone else, but I couldn't decide who, so why not alone? I may rewrite this with someone else, since I do have someone in mind, NOW. Haha.)  
> ((Also posted to tumblr: http://mettatonexox.tumblr.com/post/132705832663/cumexe ))


End file.
